


Good for Something

by saintsugoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Het, Long Distance Proposal, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsugoi/pseuds/saintsugoi
Summary: Miss Pauling doesn't have time for a lot of things, especially around the holidays. She thinks they might be good for one thing, though.





	Good for Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! I started writing this around the 22nd/23rd and just finished today! Enjoy <3

Miss Pauling was not one to celebrate such trivial holidays as Christmas- she was always busy, always working. Too much of a busybody to ever settle down and enjoy the atmosphere. She knew that there were... less than pleasant matters to take care of, left behind by the REDs. Helen wouldn't have let up on furlough time either, if it wasn't for her somehow convincing the older woman to let her have more than a day off. It was a start, at least.

Her heels clicking echoed throughout the basement of the RED base, and that made her self-conscious. Mostly everything did, but she was disturbed from her thoughts by an incoming voice.

"Hey, Miss P!" It was Scout, who was head over heels in love with her. She looked up quickly, glasses falling off her face in a hurry. She grabbed them from her clipboard and put them back on hurriedly.

"Scout," She said, simply. "Nice to see you down here, I suppose."

He beamed, soaking in her gratification. She always enjoyed seeing him happy, even if he was loud-mouthed, or too cocky.

"I, uh.." Scout stuttered and paused to find the right words. "I brought ya somethin'!"

"Did you now..." Miss Pauling commented skeptically. She knew this would happen eventually. 

He pulled out an item: in red foil, and wrapped with care and a bow made from what looked like spare balloon string.

"Hope ya like it.." He said, sheepishly gazing at the ground. She delicately removed the stringy bow wrapping the whole thing together and tore off the wrapping paper. There, she found a brown box with 'care package' written on the top. She opened that as well, and found a few things. 

For one, she found a sweater. It was light blue, and it had a snowman sewed onto the right side of the chest. Next, some coffee mix. Interesting, she thought. It looked expensive. She pulled out a card in a red envelope- she'd open that later. Some of that gum Scout always had on him, baseball cards (of course) and $100. 

For once, she felt... happy. She did nothing but smile up at Scout after putting the contents of the box back. 

"Thanks, Scout." She said, softly. 

He was quiet for a moment, then he spoke. "Open that card later, you won't regret it." His tone was gentle, almost like he was being serious.

"I have to get going, but uh... I'll definitely see you soon." Miss Pauling said, snapping out of her trance. 

"Me too, actually," Scout agreed. "Merry Smissmas, Miss P."

"You too, Scout." 

\--

The flight to Maine was even longer than she thought it'd be. She was exhausted, opening the door to her small house. She set the box down on the coffee table and pulled out the sweater first, pulling off her tunic and putting it on. It smelled distinctly like the man who'd given it to her- sweet, with a touch of gunpowder and something that smelled like home and... cologne? Scout never wore cologne. 

She shrugged it off and pulled out the card while pulling off her tights, skirt and shoes. Miss Pauling shook it around.. What could be in there? It sounded small. While she tugged on the hooks of her bra, the envelope was already open. She pulled out the card, and something hard hit the table with a ringing tink noise. She didn't bother to look yet. She adjusted her glasses and starting reading it.

My dear Miss Pauling,  
That intro was really formal, but listen up. We've known each other for a really long time, right? Since you're a pretty woman, and I'm a willing bachelor (that have a frickin sweet romance) I was wondering..  
Will you marry me?

Love, Scout.

She gaped in awe at the words chicken-scratched onto the paper. Marriage? She'd considered it, but never actually would've gone through. Scout was right though.. They'd been through so much together. The kisses, the adventure, the 'getting the mercs out of jail'... She knew he was serious.

She didn't feel tears making their way down her cheeks slowly, however. She sniffed, and picked up the ring. It was a diamond. A purple diamond! She slowly stood up and ran to the kitchen, dialing Scout's home phone number. She knew he'd be in Boston by now, so he would've had to answer. It rang once, twice, three times, then finally-

"Hello?" Came his voice through the phone. 

"Scout- I accept." She said, holding her breath.

There was a moment of silence before she heard a muted whoop and sighed in relief. She heard shouts of "Ma! I'm gettin' married!" through the phone. She was happy mostly for him, knowing that he loved her so much. 

She slipped the ring on her finger while listening about how the trip over went, and she was smiling the whole time. The ring was a perfect fit.

Maybe Christmas was good for something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's inconsistent or seems a bit rushed! Anywho, Merry Smissmas and Happy New Year/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah! See you all in 2018, and may next year be prosperous and bring cheer!
> 
> also my headcanon is that Miss P is from Maine. Idk why, lol.  
> -Chaos


End file.
